Winning
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It's time for the annual dance contest at PCA. This time Logan wants to compete as well. How will Quinn react when he chooses another girl to dance with and what will he say when Quinn gets herself her own dance partner. Logan/Quinn


A/N: Another small one-shot. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Lisa knocked enthusiastically at the door of room 101. Since Michael and her were a couple she became friends with the three girls living here and the news she had were more than great. Quinn opened her with a smile and she entered.

"Did you hear, the annual dance contest is in a week."

"Really?" Lola said excitedly. "This year you have to compete Zoey. I'm sure James is a good dancer."

"Sure. This time my grandparents won't be disappointed when they come to see me." Then she faced her three friends. "What about you?"

"Michael surely wants to take part in it and I guess I'll as well then."

"I really don't know if Vince can dance, but I'll ask him. That would be great practice for the new play I want a role in, it's about a girl that becomes the best dancer." Lola said. "And you Quinn?"

"Nah, I'm busy with my new Quinnvention this week. Anyway aren't we late for breakfast?"

"Oh right let's hurry."

The four girls quickly went outside to join the rest of the group for breakfast. At the table the boys already waited for them. Logan and Michael were yet in another discussion when they arrived.

"I'm so gonna beat you."

"Dream on. I'm the best at everything."

"Do we want to know what this is about?" Lola asked when the girls sat down.

"They are arguing who is going to win the dance contest." James explained before looking at Zoey. "I heard you love dancing, so I guess we are competing as well."

"That would be great." His girlfriend smiled at him.

"So who are you gonna dance with anyway? It must be someone really good to beat me." The two boys were still fighting.

"With my Little Lisa of course." Michael announced and lay an arm around the girl next to him. "How do you want to top this?"

That was a question Quinn asked herself as well. Sure Logan and her were still a secret, but when he would chose her it wouldn't be too suspicious because she was a good dancer. Not as good as Zoey, but good none the less. This would be a great opportunity for them to meet more often in public without risking that someone thought they were dating. Logan's next words however were unexpected.

"I already asked Mandy Franklin. She is a great dancer and won the contest last year."

"Make out Mandy?" Zoey asked surprised.

"I'm sure Logan isn't only choosing her for her dance abilities." Lola looked disapprovingly at him.

James stayed silent. Somehow the last couple of days he had the impression that Quinn and Logan were dating, Quinn defending Logan, he getting jealous over Mark and the looks they gave each other when they thought no one was watching. It was all clearly there, but if that was the case Logan was in deep trouble right now. A look at the young scientist confirmed his suspicion. Quinn looked disappointed and even a little sad. James knew how Logan got when business or competition was involved, but he could only hope that this wouldn't end badly.

"That's not true. She is a good dancer and that's the only reason why she is my partner in the contest." Logan defended himself. Why would he even consider making out with Mandy when he had a beautiful girlfriend. However considering his reputation and the fact that his relationship with Quinn was a secret it made sense that the others thought like that. In all his competitive nature he failed to notice that his girlfriend was upset with him, that was until she spoke up.

"Lola have you still contact with the guy Zoey would have danced with in the last contest?"

"You mean Gene? Yeah sure. Why?"

"I need a partner for the contest."

"I thought you didn't want to compete." Lisa said surprised. Just like James she was more aware of the fact that something was going on between Logan and Quinn and even thought she was surprised she could guess the reason Quinn suddenly wanted to take part in it.

"You guys talking about it got me interested. So are you going to ask him for me?"

"Sure. Good choice, he's cute. If I didn't already had such a great boyfriend I would definitely go for him." Lola said.

"And he's very nice." Zoey added.

The more they talked about this guy the angrier Logan got, he had to leave and talk to Quinn, so he stood up without a word to his friends and went in the direction of one of their secret hide-outs. Quinn surely got the message. A few minutes later when his girlfriend just walked by the bushes he got the impression she didn't, so he softly grasped her arm and pulled her down in the bushes.

"What are you doing? Someone could have seen that." She didn't seemed happy to see him at all.

"What are you doing, wanting to dance with this Gene."

"So I can't dance with Gene, but you can ask Mandy Franklin?"

"Yeah." Logan couldn't see the problem at all. "It isn't like I'm going to make out with her, your are my girlfriend and the only one I want to kiss is you."

For a moment Quinn considered giving in. It seemed like Logan didn't really have bad intentions and she knew how competitive he was, but he had to learn his lesson.

"Fine. I'll let you dance with Mandy and you let me dance with Gene. No jealousy and no fights between us about this." Logan thought about it and finally nodded. "Gosh you are so annoying sometimes."

"Still want to make out?" He asked after a while.

"Yes."

Quinn was sure Logan would be the first to give in. She knew how jealous he was and when he would see her with Gene he would certainly give in. However she was aware that seeing him with Mandy wasn't going to be easy for her as well.

Zoey and Lola were right, Gene was a nice guy. She met him briefly before when Zoey wanted to dance with him, but now spending time with him was only confirming that impression. Still she couldn't help but think about what Logan was doing during the week.

Logan was training with Mandy for the second time and she already got on his nerves. He really couldn't belief how he could have gone for girls like her before Quinn and him got together. Mandy was a good dancer and he could see why she won the contest last year, but he felt like he made the wrong choice. Why hadn't he considered that his secret girlfriend was a great dancer as well? Another thing that bothered him was how much time she spend with Gene. Sure they had to train as well, but so often and long? He did made a deal with Quinn that they would not fight over this and that none of them would get jealous, but when he walked in on them while they trained he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

Logan saw Zoey and Lola on campus and thought that this was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with his girlfriend, seeing that she must be alone in her room now. They hadn't spend so much time together lately, because of the training with their respective dance partners. Logan was glad the contest was tomorrow, so Quinn would stop being around this Gene. Happy he entered room 101 without knocking, only to freeze in shock. There was his girlfriend slow dancing with this guy, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. Saying he was angry was an understatement, he was furious.

Just then Quinn realized her boyfriend was standing in the door. One look at him was enough to know he was more than angry. She had to get Gene out of the room before her boyfriend revealed their secret relationship.

"Oh Logan hey, now I remember you are here for your broken PC." Then she quickly faced Gene. "Do you mind if we continue tomorrow?"

"Of course not. See you." When the door closed behind Gene Quinn sighed deeply. Their secret was save for now. Looking at Logan however she knew the trouble was just about to start and she should be right.

"You are slow dancing with him." It was not a question more like an accusation.

"As if you and Mandy aren't."

"That's right we aren't, because the only girl I'm doing that with is my girlfriend."

"Don't tell me you are not enjoying dancing with Make out Mandy."

"I know we had a deal, but I can't alright." Exhausted he ran his fingers through his hair and let himself fall on the couch defended. "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have asked Mandy. If you were half as miserable when you heard that I asked her as I'm now when I see you with Gene than it must have felt terrible. Look, I can't handle seeing you with him."

Quinn's eyes softened. He was really sweet sometimes. She sat down next to him and intertwined their fingers.

"I don't like seeing you with Mandy either. Next time let's just dance together alright?"

"Alright." He looked at her and smiled, then slowly leaned in until their lips met. It had been too long since they kissed. The whole drama was forgotten and they just enjoyed their moment together.

In the end Zoey won the dance contest, well deserved. Quinn and Logan, well they weren't seen for a while after the contest finished. Later that night both fell asleep with a smile on their faces. Winning wasn't everything after all.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
